Felicia Winters
3 | totalcc = 1016 }} Felicia Winters is the current Shadow President of the Federation and head of the Liberal Party. During the administration of Jasmina Halsey, Winters served as Secretary of State, and was sworn-in as Acting President of the Federation following the disappearance of Halsey and Vice President Ethan Naylor aboard Starship One on May 26, 3301. Winters had never planned on becoming head of the Liberal Party, but the role was thrust upon her due to the Starship One disappearance and the earlier murder of the previous Vice President, Nigel Smeaton. She inherited a party in crisis, but over the years has managed to restore its reputation and match President Zachary Hudson in the polls.GalNet: Meet the Powers – Felicia Winters Biography Felicia Winters was born on Taylor Colony, Tau Ceti, in 3229. She worked for Sirius Corporation until entering politics full time in 3273, at the age of 44. When Jasmina Halsey was elected President of the Federation in 3300, the popular Congressman Winters was appointed her Secretary of State. When Starship One disappeared on May 26, 3301 with both Halsey and Vice President Ethan Naylor aboard, Winters was unexpectedly sworn in as Acting President, a turn of events that left her shaken and a responsibility for which she was unprepared. Shadow President Zachary Hudson of the Republican Party soon called for an emergency vote of no confidence in Halsey's administration; Hudson won by a landslide and assumed the presidency on June 2, making Winters, as the head of the Liberal Party, the new Shadow President. Halsey's disappearance compounded the crisis that had engulfed the Liberal Party since the War for Lugh, when the Federation entered a conflict against a secessionist faction in the Lugh system. Halsey had ordered Federal Navy to open fire on refugee ships, shocking and alienating Liberal party supporters. Winters argued with Halsey over her decision in private, but publicly maintained solidarity with the president. By the time Winters inherited leadership of the party, its values were no longer entirely in line with her own, and its voter base had moved on. Winters was widely expected to resign from her role and let the party rebuild itself, but she instead adopted a proactive approach by working to persuade various Federal systems from defecting to the Alliance, as well as distributing aid packages. Her energy and accomplishments have inspired renewed support for both her and the party, and she has achieved a popularity on par with President Hudson. Timeline 26 DEC 3304 *Federal Shadow President Felicia Winters has appointed Isolde Rochester as the deputy leader of the Federation's Liberal Party. The new Shadow Vice President made a statement to the media: "After a decade of serving in Congress, supporting both President Halsey and Shadow President Winters, it is an honour to accept this position. Many challenges face the Federation, and the Liberal Party is ready to meet them." The former deputy leader, Edgar Santiago, recently made the sudden decision to retire from politics and purchase a private luxury starship, despite not being known for extravagant spending. Isolde Rochester is the matriarch of the powerful Rochester family, which includes the CEO of Core Dynamics and two Federal Navy officers. Rumours suggest that she called off the wedding of her son Ambassador Jordan Rochester when suggestions arose of Princess Aisling Duval's infidelity.GalNet: Isolde Rochester becomes Shadow Vice President 03 MAY 3304 * Shadow President Winters commented on Simguru Pranav Antal's suggestion that humanity could lose the war against the Thargoids: "It's surprising to hear such a dystopian prediction from the leader of Utopia! I know Antal's heart is in the right place when he talks about preparing for the far future, but our focus should be on the present. The Thargoid threat has prompted an unprecedented level of inter-power cooperation, and this positive approach is what we must concentrate on."GalNet: Antal's Pessimism Triggers Backlash 22 FEB 3304 * The Federation has announced that the Bulwark Project reached a successful conclusion. As the campaign drew to a close, Federal Shadow President Felicia Winters released a statement: "My sincere gratitude goes to those who supported this campaign. But I want to remind you that we’re still some way from a fully automated defence force. The Bulwark Project's initial remit is simply to establish the economic and military feasibility of such an enterprise."GalNet: Federal Initiative Concludes 15 FEB 3304 * The Federation has launched an initiative to develop autonomous military hardware with which to fight the Thargoids. Federal Shadow President Felicia Winters shed further light on the initiative, which has been christened the Bulwark Project: "As the Thargoids' aggression escalates, it's essential that we find ways to minimise casualties while continuing to protect ourselves. Aegis is doing commendable work, but it needn't be our only line of defence." Winters was quick to dismiss concerns about circumventing conventions against AI creation, saying: "The purpose of the Bulwark Project is to investigate alternative defence strategies, not to develop machine intelligence."Galactic News: The Bulwark Project 13 AUG 3302 * At a rally on Mars in the Sol system, Federal Shadow President Felicia Winters has addressed the escalating tension between the Federation and the Empire. "Both the Federation and the Empire have access to tremendous military power, and a war between our two societies could have a disastrous impact on the galaxy. We must turn away from acrimony, and move towards mutual understanding and cooperation. It is not too late to change course."Galactic News: Felicia Winters Opposes Federal-Imperial Conflict 15 APR 3302 * Harris claimed that the destruction of Starship One was not the result of mechanical failure, as was widely reported, but was in fact the result of deliberate sabotage by Imperial agents. The Federation appeared less eager to dismiss Harris's claims, although a statement from Shadow President Felicia Winters indicated that she was not necessarily ready to accept the story, either.Galactic News: Did the Empire Destroy Starship One? 13 MAY 3302 * Shadow President Felicia Winters focused her Federal aid campaigns on the Kali system, in an attempt to demonstrate how Liberal values will bring a better life to all. Kali has been controlled by the Alliance-aligned Green Party of Kali for some time, but Blue Netcoms Ltd – a Federal corporation – is likely to gain influence with the increased Federal presence.Powerplay: Weekly Report 20 NOV 3301 * Shadow President Felicia Winters secured the support of 41 Lambda Hydrae and HIP 38747 this week, amid some mild controversy. The Shadow President now looks to Kherthaje and Catun for additional support. In an odd turn of events, the Mbutsi system deep in the heart of Winters' territory appears to be courting Imperial favour. Shadow President Winters is reportedly engaged in talks with the local system leaders in an attempt to secure their loyalty.https://community.elitedangerous.com/en/galnet/20-NOV-3301 18 SEP 3301 * Felicia Winters has consistently proven her ability to defy the odds, and this week was no exception. Withstanding the established norm of heavy opposition, the Shadow President’s couriers busied themselves with the distribution of aid packages throughout her sphere of influence. Her people now stand ready to extend Federation aid to additional systems.A Week in Powerplay 31 JUL 3301 * Felicia Winters has seen her space come under heavy assault this week. While Winters' supporters are by now extremely proficient at defending her space against enemy undermining action, two setbacks have hurt the Shadow President's ranking this week. The attempt to expand her influence into the system of Liburodo has been stopped by overwhelming enemy action, and Edmund Mahon's expansion into Lugh has contested Felicia's hold over several other systems, further taxing her administration.A Week in Powerplay 24 JUL 3301 * Felicia Winters saw her efforts to claim HDS 1065 and Potamoi fail, as Federal space continues to see heavy, regular infiltration by hostile Commanders. At the same time, the Shadow President managed to expand her influence to three new systems, and to counter undermining efforts by the means of well-coordinated fortification.A Week in Powerplay 02 JUN 3301 * Zachary Hudson declared president from galactic vote, Felicia Winters becomes Shadow President.Zachary Hudson Becomes the New President of the Federation 27 MAY 3301 * At a press conference held earlier today, Acting Federal President Felicia Winters made a personal appearance to address the disappearance of Starship One after failing to re-enter normal space following a routine hyperspace jump. “The disappearance of Starship One has us all on edge. Tensions are high, and the rumour mills are making all their usual noise about terrorists, aliens, conspiracies and cover-ups. I’m afraid the truth will likely get you all far fewer viewers, but it is the truth that the people of the Federation need to hear from me now.”Shades of the Antares Incident 26 MAY 3301 * Felicia Winters declared Acting President following the disappearance of Jasmina Halsey.Galnet reports from the day Spaceflight One went missing Quotes References ru:Фелиция Винтерс Category:Federal key people Category:Characters Category:Federation Category:Congressmen